Sunny's Pirate Adventure/Quotes
:(The Carmichael Home; Timmy, Ivan, Poof and Sunny play a pirate board game; Timantha polishes her nails; Chloe watching TV and Cosmo, Wanda, Astronov and Neptunia as fish play fish) :Wanda: Got any threes? :Cosmo: Nope, go me. :(fairies laugh) :Cosmo: It's been a while since we've done this. :(camera points to Timmy and Ivan) :Timmy: Okay, this one is for all the marbles Ivan. :Ivan: (sweating) I don't know. :Poof: Come on! :Sunny: You can do it! :Ivan: Okay. (stops sweating) Here we go. :(dramatic music plays as the camera gets a close up until Ivan shakes the dice and tosses it into the board game and gets six) :Ivan: Yes! Just the number I need! (place a board game version of himself on the X) I got the treasure! YEAH!! (jumps on top of the table and does a victory dance while victory music plays; he tap dances, backwards sliding, invisible guitar playing, picks up the board game and slams it in the ground, breaking it in half) :Sunny: My board game! :(Cosmo, Wanda, Astronov and Neptunia pop out of the fish bowl into the fairy form as everyone else looks and stares surprised) :Ivan: Gee, I'm really sorry, Sunny. I just get real competitive when it comes to board games. :Timmy: (sarcastically) You don't say. :(flashback of the last time Ivan won at a board game against Timmy, Chester, A.J., Elmer and Sanjay) :Ivan: Whoooo!! Bo-yah! (jumps on top of the table) Can't beat who you can't compete! :(Ivan kicks a drink aside as it flies and falls straight to Francis' face; Francis turned his head angrily) :Ivan: (points) They did it! (takes off) :(Francis' shadow appears in front of Timmy and friends as the flashback ended) :Ivan: Don't worry, Sunny, I could always buy you another board game. :Sunny: You know, hearing the word board makes me starting to get board of board games. (yawns) And it gets me sleepy. :Neptunia: (yawns alongside Astronov) You're not kidding, princess. :(Astronov and Neptunia fall down on the floor and fell asleep) :Wanda: Now I see where you get your yawning from. :Chloe: So, what are you suggesting, Sunny? :Sunny: I want to go on a real pirate adventure. Something similar to the game. :Timantha: That sounds like fun. :Wanda: If you don't count having other pirates to fight. :Ivan: But there's no such thing. :Timmy: Actually, there is. We once accidentally travelled back in time when I wished to go to a pirate game, instead (stares at Poof) we had to fight real pirates. :Poof: Look, I said I was sorry. Besides, I barely had control of my magic at the time. :Sunny: What happened after that? :Cosmo: The lead pirate, Dirtybeard attacked Dimmsdale and took our wands. :Wanda: Actually, it was his parrot who was leading the parties the whole time and kept translating Dirtybeard's words wrong due to a chicken bone stuck in his throat. :Timmy: After we defeated the pirates, we were able to help out misunderstood Dirtybeard with his dream job. :Chloe: That's very generous of you guys. So, any thoughts of where to start our own pirate journey? :Timantha: Well, about a week ago, I did see what appears to be a pirate map down at the Dimmsdale Beach. We should start there. :Timmy: Perfect. I wish we were at the beach! :(Astronov and Neptunia appear still sleeping) :Timmy: Just as soon as they wake up. ---- :(Dimmsdale Beach; The kids and fairies found the pirate map) :Timantha: There it is... (along with other off-screen voices) the pirate map! :All: Huh? :(separate screens show Sally, Stan and Eliza, Trixie, Remy, Juandissimo and Blonda, Kristina, Tony and Anne and Betty and Schnozmo walking up to Timmy and the gang) :Remy: Well, looks like we're all on the same deal. :Ivan: You guys want to be pirates too? :Sally: Yeah, I was playing a pirate board game at home when I've decided to get real on the game. :Cosmo: What a coincidence, we're went through the same as well. :Juandissimo: Us dos! :Kristina, Tony and Anne: Us three! :Betty: Same here. :Chloe: Well, now that we're all here, what do you say we all get started on the most (picks up the pirate map) tremendous, outstanding pirate adventure of our lives? :All: Yeah!! :(the fairies wave their wands;'PIRATE POOF!;a giant pirate ship appear on the ocean)'' :'''Timantha: Now, let's head on deck and get this day started! :(as everyone make their way to their pirate ship; Kristina grabs Timmy by the back of his shirt) :Kristina: Hold on a minute Timmy. I'd like to have a word with you. :Tony: Oh boy, Kristina's showing the straight face. :Anne: We'll leave you two alone. :(Tony and Anne take off scared) :Kristina: A little bird told me you've had a party with kids and their godparents... :Tony: (voice) That's me! ...well, disguised as a bird at the time I told her. :Kristina: And yet, I'm the only fairy godchild you didn't invite! :Timmy: Oh, gosh, I am so sorry Kristina. (pull out his list) I thought for sure I've written your name down or maybe I've forgotten. :Kristina: Why is there hard glue on the bottom? :Timmy: Uh, I might have a theory... :(flashback to Timmy writing down the names) :Timmy: And... there. (stomach makes noise; Timmy takes off fast) Bathroom! :(Timmy's fast paste made the glue fell down on the invitation paper; the squirted glue concealed Kristina, Tony and Anne's names) :Timmy: (voice) Ugh! I need to lay off the Dimma-dunk donuts! :(end of flashback) :Kristina: So, you really meant to invite me? One question in mind, why did Sally's little sister Mary come along when she herself is not a godchild? :Timmy: It's a sister thing. :Kristina: And what about this Wishing Ten team I've heard so much about? Why not just call it, "The Wishing Eleven" and have me tag along? :Timmy: Wishing Eleven? That doesn't sound right. :Kristina: Yeah, hearing the name from someone than myself, that sounds less entertaining. (sigh) :Timmy: Tell you what, I'll let you and your fairies join our team for occasional reasons. :Kristina: What kind of occasional reasons? :Timmy: You can be our eyes and ears against our fairy hunting enemies. :Kristina: You mean, like an oracle? :Timmy: Exactly! :Kristina: Wow, just like Blackbird's female friend! Okay, Timmy, you got a deal! :(Timmy and Kristina shake on it) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!